Time to Fly
by Dawn of Fire
Summary: Read it to find out. Really. Just try the first chapter :-D Pweeez?


Disclaimer: Hi. I don't own DBZ. If I did. . . *goes off in dreamland where I own dbz* ^.^  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I stalked the length of the ship.  
  
"Bored." Turn. "Bored." Turn. This went on for about half an hour.  
  
"Hour to landing." The ship's computer's droll voice announced the incoming into the planet.  
  
I looked at the pretty marble look of the incoming planet. It really was very pretty with swirls of white over brown, green, and blue. I smirked. It might even prove a perfect little place to stay. Maybe even for more than a year this time. My wings adjusted themselves as I sat down in pilot's seat. The place where the ship had been stolen from contained a manner of species that did not have wings, thus my problem.  
  
I should really fix those seats, I thought, while contemptuously looking at them. And while I'm at it, I guess I should make sure there's no threat here, or at least big enough to threaten my stay.  
  
"Ship, atmosphere conditions," I said aloud.  
  
The diagram popped up. Hmm, nearly perfect conditions. The oxygen would be a bit thin though. Hopefully the air would provide enough support to enable me to fly. Several months without flying were causing me to go crazy. I couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole of a ship. Glancing at the clock, I realized there were still nearly 40 minutes to go before landing. Ugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally! Stepping outside the confines of the ship, I stretched. It really was beautiful here. My wings spread to its huge diameter and I flapped. This air was so thin! Flapping even harder, I ran to try to have an easier takeoff.  
  
I sighed. Being in the air was a lovely thing. The air here was wonderful after I got up. This planet was hotter than the previous. The heat caused wonderful thermals to form, allowing me to simply stretch my wings out. The hot air carried me far up farther than flapping would. I snapped my wings back, startled. Something had flown by at an alarming rate, and had thrown me off balance.  
  
It was one of the natives, I assumed. I had thought they were ground creatures. Yet, here was one, without wings or any other sort of device, flying. It said something (I assume an apology), but I could not understand its strange tongue.  
  
"I'm here in peace," I said, knowing that it wouldn't understand. Nevertheless, maybe my voice would pacify it somewhat.  
  
It, or he I guess I should refer to it as obviously being a male, motioned with his hand to follow. I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow. He flew slowly (compared to the rate he was flying at earlier), but still fast for me. Flapping, the air difference that I wasn't used to was showing wear on my wings.  
  
Taking the time to study him, I realized our basic components were the same. However where I had wings, he did not. Also his ears were different, and on the side of his head, rather than the top, like mine. He also lacked a tail. How did he keep balance?  
  
Wings aching, we landed by a strange house that looked something like a bubble expanded upon. A blue haired woman stepped out and started conversing with the male. After talking about me (I assume) she motioned for me to go in. My wings didn't fit through the door. She wanted me to go through. So I made her doorway a little wider.  
  
AAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK!!! My sensitive [cat] ears could not bear this pain. All I had done was make the doorway a little bigger! These people must be very sensitive about homes. After all, it was only a small blast.  
  
After a little while, and more or less understanding, the blue haired female exclaimed an "Aha!" and pulled out some kind of machinery. Poking buttons and pulling levers, she pointed it at me and spoke into it.  
  
"Hello." The machine translated into my own language! How neat.  
  
"Hello. You may call me Sree. I'm new to the planet and-" The blue haired female motioned for me to stop before I babbled too much, as she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Bulma, and this is Goku," she (or rather, the machine) said, while pointing to the male I had met earlier.  
  
I dipped my head in the universal symbol of understandment (I nodded).  
  
Still speaking through the machine, Bulma continued, "If you wait a couple of hours, I'm sure I could get some kind of chip rigged up to you for easier translation."  
  
"Chip-rig-ged? I do not understand such words." I was really confused.  
  
"I can implant something in your head, so we don't have to use a machine," Bulma explained.  
  
"Ok, sounds ok to me."  
  
As a more advanced race (before we all died), I had been implanted with many such things before, including a power reader, a "telepathy machine" (useless, because anyone else who had one was dead), and other such things.  
  
Goku said something to Bulma, and she translated for me. "Goku would like to know if you would like to spar with him."  
  
I grinned. Just what I needed to get back in shape. Goku motioned for me to follow him out into the yard. Sensing his power, I could tell that he was much MUCH stronger than me, but I trusted for him to hold back. Why? Why should I trust someone who I had only met a half an hour ago? It didn't make sense, yet Goku had a trusting quality about him. Well, my instincts had saved me more than once. . .so I decided to go with them.  
  
Once outside, we flew to a safe distance from anything around us that we might break and/or destroy. Goku adopted a fighting stance that focused on defense. So he expected me to attack eh? Well that would make sense, me being weaker and all. I picked one of my own.  
  
Attacking first and using element of surprise, I flapped my wings to bring dust up and into Goku's face. While he was blinded for a second, I blew forward. That is, using my wings to run faster (almost like flying sideways). I threw a punch at his face when he disappeared.  
  
I looked around wildly, expecting him to be above or behind me. Goku appeared behind me, and before I could react, sent a blow striking me to the ground. Argh. Pain. I struggled up. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I berated myself.  
  
Time to take it to the air, where hopefully I had the advantage. On ground, my hollow bones had trouble with gravity. But in the air, well hopefully it was enough to at least land a blow on Goku. This guy was fast.  
  
I flapped upwards, creating a small tornado beneath me. Goku looked up as I rose into the air. He smiled and floated upwards too. A flurry of fists and feet blurred as we fought. One surprise that I caught Goku with was my wings. He wasn't expecting them to count as weapons I suppose. One powerful flap caused him to fall to the ground. Or so I thought.  
  
As I watched his progress towards the ground, he disappeared. Not again! I felt a painful, almost dislocating blow hit my back. In slow motion, I watched the ground speed up towards me. Then all went black as I hit the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
"Hey you. Wake up."  
  
I heard Goku's voice telling me to-TELLING ME?? My eyelids lifted to see a concerned Goku staring at me.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "So the whole purpose of fighting was to knock me out so you could operate?"  
  
"No, it wasn't anything like that!" Goku protested, "I really did want to fight. Bulma just thought it'd be easier if you were already unconscious instead of using anesthetics or anything like that."  
  
I still felt angry. "Well now that I'm all better and I can understand the language, I should leave."  
  
Bulma walked in. "What's this about leaving? You just arrived!"  
  
I blinked. "So? I can support myself." My stomach had the misfortune to rumble at that very second.  
  
Bulma looked at me. "At least have some food first."  
  
I sighed. "Very well."  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
My eyes widened as I saw how much Goku ate. Bulma was used to this I supposed, because she didn't even give him a second glance.  
  
"Where does it all go?" I mused out loud.  
  
I turned back to my eating, shaking my head. The food here was very different, to say the least. I picked up an odd piece of shaped meat and turned to Bulma.  
  
"What kind of food is this?" I asked.  
  
"Fried chicken wing," she replied between bites, "A chicken is a kind of bird."  
  
I blanched. I could have be eating a miniature version of my wings. Pushing away the plate, I announced I wasn't hungry any more.  
  
"Maa ah 'ave ut (May I have it)?" Goku asked, with food stuffed in his mouth. Without waiting for an answer he dumped my plate into his mouth.  
  
"That is disturbing."  
  
A/N: Ok, sorta short. Deal with me here. I have no idea where the story's going, but I like how it's turning out so far. So now it's your turn to press that oh-so-wonderful review button and tell me what you think of it. 


End file.
